Another 4th of July?
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: America isn't the only country to celebrate 4th of July. Second Filipino day-related fic. Review. 2K12.


**Hey guys! I know this is a bit late but who cares? It's pressure in school. and recently, I had rashes...mainly today. Don't worry, I'm okay. Still itchy, though.**

**So it's true. Philippines also celebrate 4th of July...only we didn't have fireworks...lol :D. So before reading this story, please read these trivias. Also, I'll try to make a Philippine Version. But I'll be calling myself Ia...that's actually my nickname. And peeps, I have officialy shipped to Raph/Leo.**

**Donnie: Can we start the trivias?!**

**Me: Always impatient...**

**-July 4 was once Independence Day in the Philippines but was changed by former president Diosdado Macapagal.  
-This was clearly known in the Philippines as "Philippine-American Friendship" because Philippines gained complete independence. And to Americans, that was your Independence day.  
-As we Filipinos know, we are having some intension with China (Scarbough Shoal or whatever...), Sabah, Malaysia (I forgot) and Taiwan (some Filipino shot a Taiwanese fisherman.) so I think the Philippines are calling back up (I'm not sure also. I brainwashed myself in anime...mostly the gory ones)...**

**Me: that's all I know. Raph, please do the disclaimer...**

**Raph: Ia doesn't own TMNT.**

**Me: Thank you Raphael. Now, let's begin...**

* * *

It was another day for me. I woke up, looking at the calendar.

Then, I saw 4th of July.

Wait, what?!

I quickly dressed myself, ate breakfast and went down the sewers without a word.

* * *

Once I was in, I sneaked in and yelled,

"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!"

Leo fell, Raph broke a glass, Donnie tripped and Mikey's card tower fell. I was so hyperactive that the guys plunged me. Literally!

"Ia, what's up with you?! It's just 4th of July!"Raph exclaimed.

"Actually, it's America's independence day."Donnie said. Soon, they released me. I slapped them and removed any dust that I got. I sighed. _Don't those guys have a life...? _I thought, walking to the couch.

"Finally! Our first time topside on 4th of July!"Mikey declared. "Just please DO NOT touch the fireworks!"Donnie exclaimed. I shook my head. Boys.

"Ia, if you're a Filipino...what's so special about it in your place?"Leo asked.

"It's otherwise known as...Philippine-American Friendship day."I said. Soon, they cornered me.

"Tell us."Donnie mumbled.

"Fine."I groaned.

Then, I started.

"America owned the Philippines from 1898 to 1946. Before 1941 to 1946, during the war, the Japanese occupied the Philippines. Man, they did horrible things to them! First, they made them walk from...Tarlac to Camp O'Donnel. They ripped off their nails, burned their houses..."

"Please skip that part..."Donnie said, covering Mikey's ears. Mikey still wondered what I was saying.

"Gomen, gomen. Anyway, the Philippines still remained as a U.S. territory that time with a government exile headed by former president, Manuel Luis Molina Quezon, first lived in Australia and then in America. On October 1944, a campaign began to retake the country when General Douglas MacArthur landed on Leyte along with Sergio Osmena who had assumed the president position after Manuel Quezon died. The battles continued. It was a long one. Many people died, suffered...was hungry. They tried their best but died for the country. So on September 2, 1945, Japan surrendered and it was all over. Thus, Philippines gained complete independence on July 4, 1946. that was also the time America gained independence. And thus, Manuel Roxas became president."I said.

They clapped.

"I heard Japanese doing horrible things..."

There came in Splinter. I faked a smile. Oh grod...

"Nothing, sensei! Nothing! You can go back to your room and forget about this, kana?"I asked, pushing Splinter in his room and closing the door.

I ran and stopped. I sat again with the guys.

"Wow..."was what Donnie could say.

"I know, right?"Raph asked.

"So...all we have to do is to wait for April to finish her shower and prepare for the night."I said.

Once April was done, we prepared the fireworks, food, blanket, etc.

After that, we were ready.

* * *

"How long?"Mikey asked, groaning.

"Hold on. Set the timer to thirty seconds."Once I was done, we began.

"30..."

"29..."

"28..."

I could hear the people chanting. It was obvious since we were near Central Park. Even the zoo animals secretly came out.

"27..."

"26..."

"25..."

"24..."

"23..."

"22..."

"21..."

"20..."

"19..."

It was close. I can feel it. Slowly, I opened my Facebook. Since the T-phone can access the apps without Wifi, I have a chance to type on Krizia's wall that she is secretary. Well...she was absent so...

"18..."

"17..."

The guys were finally excited. Almost.

"16..."

The loud chants came everywhere. I slowly went to Krizia's wall and typed, "Krizia, secretary ka!" ("Krizia, you're secretary!"). I just need the final to post it.

"15..."

"14..."

"13..."

"12..."

"11..."

Donnie put the fire on and closely lit the fireworks. I just waited for the right time to post it.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

Almost...

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1!"

"HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

Soon, the fireworks spreaded everyhwere. I posted the message.

Then, Krizia replied.

"Weh?!"

"Oo." ("Ya.")

But I ignored the next message. All we saw were fireworks around the sky while eating.

* * *

**Me: Sadly, I won't put a Filipino version. I'm not good XD**

**So please tell me what you think. I just did it quick. Nipaa!**

**NOTE: I'm still making the real sequel to Parasitica. My friend is helping me write it. News: A new ep called "Operation: Break Out" will air on July 27. It's about Donnie breaking in the Kraang Detention Center to rescue Kirby but will be trapped with a dangerous prisoner. And finally...**

**Mikey *drumrolls***

**Me: Newtralizer will appear! So you got an update. New ones will resume on August.**

**So pls. tell me what you think.**


End file.
